Arzatoros
Arzatoros (Arzatoros horridus), the Raging Shield, is a Herbivore that, unlike most Herbivores, is actually a boss monster. It resembles a Triceratops or a Torosaurus in appearance, as well as Stegosaurus when it comes to its tail. These aggressive creatures tend to get quite large, usually equal to Barroth in length. Like Apceros, Rhenoplos, and Slagtoth, they are fiercely territorial, and their horns are capable of ripping a Velocidrome in two. Each of the horns can be broken once, its frill can be damaged, and its tail can be broken as well as severed. Arzatoros is weak to Paralysis rather than an element like Fire or Ice. In Rage Mode, the eyes will be bloodshot, its frill will rush with blood and turn the stripes crimson, and it will huff steam. Attacks 'Charge-' The Arzatoros lowers its head and bullrushes at the hunter, ending with a thrash with its horns, which will throw the hunter into the air. Causes moderate damage. 'Headbutt-' The Arzatoros rams its head forwards in a quick manner, knocking the hunter away. Deals moderate damage. 'Head Thrash-' The Arzatoros thrashes its head around violently, attempting to gore the hunter with its horns. Deals high damage. 'Tail Swing-' The Arzatoros swipes its tail behind itself. This inflicts moderate damage. 'Stomp-' The Arzatoros rears back for a bit before it slams its front legs into the ground, causing a quake effect. Deals moderate to high damage. 'Body Check-' The Arzatoros slams its body into the hunter, dealing moderate damage. 'Quick Charge-' The Arzatoros scrapes the ground with its front legs a few times before it rapidly dashes at the hunter at an alarming speed. It is able to turn around and do it again like a Tigrex would. Deals high damage. 'Spin-' The Arzatoros makes a 180 degree turn quickly, its tail slapping into anything in the way. Deals moderate damage. 'Trample-' The Arzatoros charges onto the hunter and begins to stop on them. This is a pin attack, and can be stopped with a dung bomb or button mashing. Deals high damage. 'Gore-' The Arzatoros uppercuts with its horns, throwing the hunter into the air. This deals low to moderate damage. 'U Charge-' The Arzatoros charges at the hunter before it makes a U-turn to face their direction and charge again. This deals moderate damage. '▲ Charge-' The Arzatoros charges in a triangular path, dealing moderate damage. 'Homing Charge-' The Arzatoros charges at the hunter, homing on them like that of Lunastra or Teostra. Deals high damage. Carves Tail Carves Ecology The Arzatoros is a very interesting Herbivore which roams deserts, forests, and jungles. It can fend off an attacking (and perhaps unlucky) Deviljho with its pronged horns. Arzatoros is, obviously, an herbivore. It feeds on cacti, tree bark and branches, leaves, grasses, ferns, and flowers. It will also eat fungi and on rare occasions, insects. Arzatoros inhabits the Desert, Old Desert, Sandy Plains, Sunscorched Dunes, Swamp, Old Swamp, Jungle, Old Jungle, Flooded Forest, Deserted Island, Tropical Riverside, Misty Peaks, Great Forest, Forest and Hills, Cliffside Prairie, Primeval Forest, and Tide Island. It is adapted to hot climates that are thriving with plants for it to eat. Trivia *Ledging is possible with Arzatoros. *Arzatoros is the natural enemy of Deviljho, similar to Triceratops's rivalry with Tyrannosaurus Rex. *Arzatoros is based slightly off of the Direhorns from World of Warcraft. *Its tail spikes can only be broken with impact damage, while its tail can only be severed by cutting damage. *If it is paralyzed, then it will stay that way for up to a minute. It has very low tolerance against weapons from Genprey or Gobul. Category:Monster Creation Category:Herbivore